I'm not jealous, Wolfram
by AthenaMay24
Summary: The Five Times Nell said, 'I'm not jealous, Wolfram,' and the One Time he actually believed her. Neric. Short Chapters. I own nothing.
1. Ch 1 Game Night

**A/N Hey, so I'm back with another Neric fic! This is the 'Five Times Nell said 'I'm not jealous, Wolfram,' and the One Time He Actually Believed Her." Warning, these chapters might be a bit short, and it might take a while for me to update, because school just started back. I was debating having all the scenarios just in a one chapter format, but that would take too long, and the chapter would also be super long. I think the title is a bit self-explanatory, so I think I'll just get to it! Please let me know what you think! (Oh, same head-canon as Settling the Score)**

1\. Game Night

"Yes! Beat my high score again!" Eric said excitedly, waving the video-game controller in the air to emphasize his victory. Nell took a sip of her coffee and rolled her eyes. They were at Eric's place having one of their weekly 'game nights'. At this point it was around midnight, and Nell was getting real tired of Eric and his high scores. Since Eric was hosting, he got to choose the games they played and of course he chose ones he knew he could beat her at. The whole situation was infuriating.

"No one likes a braggart, computer-brain," Nell said.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you love me," Eric smiled endearingly at her, which, for some inexplicable reason, made her blush. "You're just jealous.

"I'm not jealous, Wolfram," Nell said, biting her lip and trying to concentrate on Eric's huge television.

"Yes you are. You wish you have my mad gaming skills," Eric bumped his best friend playfully, accidentally almost knocking her off the couch.

Now Nell was determined to win at something. There was no way that Eric and his 'mad gaming skills' were going to beat her. Eric won another game. Nell got another cup of coffee. Eric won another game. Nell pulled her hair up out of her face so she could see the TV better. But Eric kept winning. Then Eric made a fatal mistake. He pulled out her all-time favorite video-game.

"Oh, it's on!" Nell readjusted her position on the couch. She is Nell Jones, and Nell Jones isn't going to let a geek with glasses and an Oreo addiction make a fool out of her!

When Nell went home as the sun was coming up, she admitted to herself that she was a little jealous. She hadn't won a single game.


	2. Ch 2 Date Night

**A/N I know, two updates in one day, but what can I say, they're short chapters and I already had these two written, I just had to type them. So here it is. Please review! **

2\. Date Night

"Oh, my God, Eric!" Nell exclaimed. She took another bite. "This is_ amazing_! Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Natural talent, that's all," Eric smirked to cover his happiness at impressing his date. Nell smiled back and kept eating. It was only their third date and Eric had been a nervous wreck all day. He was really afraid she wouldn't like his home cooked meal. He'd made her fettuccini alfredo from an old family recipe. "It's not as good as my grandmother's, but it's okay, if I do say so myself."

"Awww! Your grandmother taught you to cook?"

"Yeah, and how to dance, too. You jealous?"

"No, I am _not_ jealous, Wolfram. I'm just curious," Nell said, her tone amused, "What else did your granny teach you?"

"Um, how about how to be a gentleman?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good skill to have, Beale."

"I think so too," Eric smiled, "It helps me land a few dates with an amazing woman," he said seriously, taking her hand on top of the table.

"Oh, is that what helped you?" Nell asked, not unkindly.

Eric chuckled and said self-deprecatingly, "Yeah, either that or she took pity on me."

"Eric Beale, this is _not _a pity date!"

"Well that's good to know."

Nell suddenly smirked. "But I might date you just for your cooking," she teased. "Hell, I'd marry you for your cooking," she added, taking a bite one handedly and still holding his hand with the other. She might wish she could cook that well, but she knew that as long as she was dating Eric she'd always have a personal chef.


	3. Ch 3 Surf Lesson

**A/N Wow,**_** three **_**updates in one day! That's gotta be a record! I also had this one already written, I just didn't think I'd get around to it today, but I can do my homework later. ;-) This chapter is a bit longer (and cuter in my opinion) but it will probably be the last update for a while. I only have the first paragraph of the next chapter written and with school . . . But here's this chapter, so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to the five of you who already have!**

3\. Surf Lesson

Nell sat on the beach and watched her boyfriend of eight months surf in to shore. She hadn't expected Eric to come in so soon, and she had a feeling it was because of her. This was his regular surfing time and she was just tagging along to spend a day relaxing. Eric had said he loved that she was coming, but she felt like she was imposing on his surf day. She was afraid that he felt obligated to come spend time with her.

As she watched him walk up the sand toward her, she had to admit that relaxing at the beach wasn't her only motivation for coming. There is definitely something sexy about Eric and his surfboard. Maybe it's his lack of shirt.

"Hey, Beale, what's up?" she asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Nothing, why?" Eric said, giving her a kiss.

"I'm just wondering why you came in so soon. . . . it wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?" Nell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would it be so awful for me to enjoy spending time with my girlfriend more than I wanna surf?"

"Yes, because I feel guilty for keeping you from doing what you love. Would it help if I left?"

"God, no. Nell, I love that you're here, and you have no reason to feel guilty," Eric said and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Unless you want me to teach you how . . .?"

"That sounds great!" Nell said, smirking when Eric's face turned from teasingly wistful to excited surprise. He'd been asking her if she wanted to learn for months now.

"Really? Cool! Okay," Eric jumped up, grabbing Nell's hand and pulling her with him. He looked her over, "But you'll need to take off that cover-up-thingy and probably your necklace."

Nell did as she was told, pulling her cover up off over her head, "Eric Beale, is this all a plot to get me in less clothing?" she asked, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"Yeah, well, you'll probably be out of that bathing suit before we're done," Eric said, grabbing his board again.

"Eric!" Nell exclaimed.

"What?" Nell waited while he figured it out. "Oh! Uh, I just meant—I mean, the surf and waves, and that suit isn't exactly made for surfing, even though it's very attractive, but you might, I mean, I've seen it happen before and—"

"Eric, calm down. I understand," Nell rolled her eyes.

"Right. C'mon, then," he said, turning even brighter red. Nell giggled and followed him.

After about thirty minutes, Nell was semi-regretting her decision to learn what she now knows is a difficult art. But, at least she got to spend time with Eric trying out his hobby. And she'd had no idea that learning to surf required so much body-to-body contact!

She couldn't remember being more physically exhausted in her life. But Eric was so patient. After she'd finally managed to sorta ride a wave, he picked her up and spun her around in the knee deep water.

"Don't you dare drop me!" Nell squealed. Eric didn't say anything, but he did kiss her. Finally he sat her back on her feet. "Yes . . .?" she asked after a minute of him staring at her without speaking.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Why?" Nell laughed, "I was awful!"

"No, you weren't. You're just saying that because you're comparing that run to me, which isn't being fair to yourself. Your jealousy has blinded you," Eric teased.

"Yeah, no. I'm not jealous, Wolfram," Nell rolled her eyes as Eric grabbed the board and they headed out of the water. "Can we do this again next week?" she asked.

"Really? Can we?"

"Is that not what I just asked you?" Nell snorted.

They made a plan to go surfing again the next week. Nell made a resolution to get better at surfing, but not so fast that these lessons ended _too_ soon.


	4. Ch 4 Wedding Planning

**A/N Sorry, this took a bit, but you can't expect three updates in one day every time. ;-) I'm really interested in the reception of this chapter, so input would be wonderful! **

Wedding Planning

"I don't understand how you are so good at this," Nell said, exasperated. She and Eric were picking out flowers, invites, and general decorations for their wedding at a cute boutique Nell found advertised in the paper. Their wedding was in two months, so Nell was getting a bit frantic. People say that engagement is when you find out the most about a person, and while Nell already knew that Eric was less likely to succumb to stress in this type situation, she had no idea that he apparently had a knack for wedding planning. Not only has she gone with all of his suggestions, he has offered logical reasoning for why they make sense. Nell had never seen this trait in him before.

After he once again gave a valid option for the design of the bouquets and boutonnieres, Nell jokingly asked him if he was planning on getting married often. He responded sarcastically with, "No, I've just had a lot of practice."

Nell mock-glared at him, "Hardee-har. Anyways, white or off-white for the invitations?" she asked, picking up a few samples.

"What about that cream color that's sorta in between? We can get the gold embossing on that one, but gold wouldn't work on off-white," Eric said, grabbing the said sample and holding it up for approval.

"Okay, sounds good," Nell agreed, adding the number to their order sheet. A few minutes later, they were exiting the little boutique. Walking down the street hand-in-hand, they tried talking about other things, but their impending nuptials were what they kept coming back to. "Do we want candles, flowers, or candles and flowers in the chapel?" Nell asked.

"Um, what do you want?" Eric asked casually.

Nell snorted, "Are you practicing that for when we're married? I just want to know what you think."

"And I want you to make some decisions too! This is your wedding day and I want it to be special," Eric said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, shouldn't it be special for you too? I'm pretty sure you're the guy I'm marrying."

"Well, yeah, but you're the bride, Nelly. I feel like you're not getting to decide anything, and that's kinda what the bride does. It's your big day."

"My big day? It's _our _big day! I thought we were doing a good job at compromising."

"Our 'compromises' are just you agreeing to all my suggestions!"

"They are good suggestions," Nell sighed, "So you're afraid that I'm upset because you're better at this than I am?"

Eric sighed, "I will be happy as long as I get to marry you, but—"

"But you think I won't be?" Nell broke in.

"No, I think that this should be just as special as you want it, and I feel like I'm taking over."

Nell laughed a little, "Eric, you're really good at all this. It's not envy—because I'm not jealous, Wolfram—but I wish I had an eye for these things like you do. Why else would I drag you along?" she added teasingly.

Eric smiled and took her hand again, his frustration diffused. "So, you wish you were more like me, but you're not jealous? How exactly does that work?"

"Shut it, Beale," Nell said, bumping him playfully.

"You know, pretty soon someone's going to say 'Beale' and be talking to you," Eric said.

"I can't wait."


	5. Ch 5 Up in Ops

**A/N Here is the triumphant return of this story! No, sorry, not technically triumphant unless people actually like it. ;-) I was reminded of this story by a PM from Dubigail who convinced me that I should finish it. I didn't think that anyone really liked it all that much, so I'd moved on, but I still have all the planning and stuff, so Dubigail nudged me into continuing and I want to express my thanks for that. Please let me know what you think! As usual with this story, this chapter is rather short. There is one more before it ends. Thanks! **

Since their marriage, Nell and Eric worked even better together in Ops. Until, that is, Eric decided to get competitive.

"Wanna see who can find this guy first?" Eric asked, referencing the suspect they were supposed to be tracking.

Nell smiled, "You're on!"

They moved their rolling chairs into position next to each other. "Ready? Set. Go!" Eric said, his fingers attacking the keyboard. "He left the parking garage at 1:07 am on Saturday," Eric said after a minute, making his first discovery.

Nell wasn't far behind, "Traffic cams have him driving to the victim's house after stopping at a hardware store," she said.

"You're just now finding that, Nelly?" Eric teased, nudging her lightly.

"You're bluffing!" Nell accused, barely taking her attention off of her screen.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Nell stuck out her tongue and focused harder on her computer. Eric was strangely silent, but Nell didn't take much notice until she got close to triangulating the location of the suspect's car. "Ha! I've almost got it."

"Uh, Nell . . ."

"I'm totally gonna beat your butt, Beale!" Nell said excitedly.

"Nell—" Eric tried again.

"Mrs. Beale," a voice came from behind her, "I hope that you are not making light of the situation. Lives are depending on your work."

Nell froze guiltily, "Of course not, Hetty." She turned around. Hetty looked at her a moment longer before turning on her heel and leaving. Nell groaned. "_Eric_," she complained, "You should have warned me!"

"I tried," Eric said defensively. Nell just snorted and turned back to her computer to finish her search program. "You're just jealous that I didn't get caught," Eric added.

"What?" Nell faced her husband again, "I'm not jealous, Wolfram."

Eric looked smug, "You keep telling yourself that." Nell glared at him, but gave him a kiss before returning to work.


	6. Ch 6 At the Bar

**A/N Here is the final chapter! It feels good to finally be done with this story after so long. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope y'all like it too. This is the one time Eric actually believed that Nell wasn't jealous, and I'm sure most of you have already figured out what she's not jealous about. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

To celebrate their two year marriage anniversary, Eric planned to take Nell out for a fancy dinner, but unfortunately there was a case that caused them to miss their reservation. Eric apologized profusely, but Nell really didn't mind. Instead they went out to a bar they frequented.

"I'm sorry I made the reservations so early," Eric said as they pulled up.

"I heard you the first 87 times you said that," Nell replied, rolling her eyes and getting out of the car.

"I know," Eric sighed, "I'll try to reschedule."

"That'd be great," Nell said, taking Eric's hand as they entered the familiar dimly lit room. Neither of them were all that hungry, so they found spots at the bar and ordered drinks. They sipped their first round slowly, talking and enjoying each other's company. But, by the second round, Nell was getting antsy so Eric asked her to dance. Spending the better part of an hour trying not to spill her drink while dancing to every kind of song imaginable, Nell eventually needed a break. And needed to pee.

"I'll be right back," she shouted to Eric over the music, "I have to use the restroom."

"Okay!"

When Nell came out of the bathroom she could see that Eric had returned to their spot at the bar. He had been joined by a tall brunette that was very obviously making him uncomfortable. Chuckling at her husband's embarrassment around other women, Nell walked over to him. "Hey," she said, making him jump.

"Uh," Eric started, running a hand through his hair. Nell was busy getting a better look at the stranger with him. She looked familiar.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Nell asked after an awkward minute, nudging Eric.

"Old friend, actually," the woman said.

"What?" Nell looked curiously at Eric.

"Carly and I dated when I first moved here," Eric explained. "Carly, this is my wife, Nell."

"Hi," Nell said, sticking out her hand, but Carly just looked at it disdainfully.

"See you around, Eric," Carly said, sneering at Nell and walking off.

"What did she want?" Nell asked, watching Carly strut up to another unfortunate man on the other side of the room.

"Uh, well, you know, she didn't exactly say," Eric hedged, rubbing the back of his head.

Nell laughed, "I don't really care, I was just wondering."

"I am sorry about that," Eric said quickly, "I didn't mean, I mean, she just came over and—"

"Calm down, I'm not jealous, Wolfram," Nell said, rolling her eyes, "Why'd you date someone like her in the first place anyway?"

Eric shrugged, "She wasn't like that then. At least, not around me."

"Ah," Nell nodded.

"You sure that it's okay?" Eric asked again after a minute.

"Positive. It was actually pretty funny," Nell smiled, "You're cute when you're uncomfortable."

"And you're cute when you're not jealous," Eric countered, grinning. Of the many things that Nell claimed to not feel jealousy over, he knew that other woman having his attention was one that he didn't have to worry about. He could actually believe her. And that's the most important.


End file.
